I'm Yours
by Lanafan7151977
Summary: I'm reposting this story because I wanted to correct it and make it better. Jane and Maura go to Las Vegas for a medical examiners convention and they get married. Please be kind in the reviews or don't leave them thank you.


**Reposted for editing and formatting issues with the dialogue**

 **Disclaimer I own none of the Rizzoli and Isles characters I just use them for my amusement!**

Maura and I have been engaged for four month now and I can't wait to marry her. After we got engaged I stupidly

told her I didn't want us to make love until after we get married. I want our first time to be really special not to mention I've never had sex with a woman before and I'm scared that I'm going to do something wrong. She keeps telling me that everything is going to be perfect when we make love the first time.

We sleep together every night and at some point after she's fallen asleep her hand finds its way up my shirt and the sexual torture starts. First she starts to run her long slender fingers over my tight abs then she slowly moves her hand up and starts to brush the underside of my breasts. This causes a throbbing between my legs. Then she makes the throbbing increase when she squeezes them gently. Causing a flood of wetness to ruin my underwear and if that isn't enough she brushes her thumb over my very hard nipples and causes even more wetness to thoroughly soak my underwear. After this happens I gently remove her hand from my shirt then I slip out of bed and go into the bathroom. I get into the shower where I quietly bring myself to orgasm and clean myself up. Then I put on a clean pair of underwear and get back in bed.

This has been happening every night for the past four months and tonight she has upped the torture factor. Tonight instead of touching me in her sleep she has slipped her hand in her underwear. I woke up when I heard her moaning my name. She's kicked the covers off and has her hand in her underwear and she is rubbing herself.

"Shit she's trying to kill me."

The more I watch her the wetter I get and when she comes chanting my name I ruin another pair of underwear. I have ruined so many pairs of underwear over the past four months that I had to go out and buy some more. She falls back into a deep sleep with her hand still in her underwear so I slip out of bed and go into the bathroom and take yet another shower and take care of myself yet again then I get back in bed with her. Luckily we're going to Las Vegas for a week for a medical examiners convention and I have a huge surprised planned for her. We leave tomorrow afternoon. We're going to get married Monday night after the first night of her convention. So when we get up today after we pack I have a very special errand to run.

We haven't planned anything for our wedding yet which is good since I'm going to ask her to elope once we get to Vegas. We did do one thing though while we were out a week ago we went into a jewelry store and looked at wedding rings and we found the perfect ones. They are white gold and have six diamonds in the band. It matches my engagement ring perfectly. My engagement ring is white gold with a round cut diamond mounted flush into the center of it. The ring I bought her is also white gold with a round diamond and four emeralds surrounding it. Emeralds are her birthstone so I knew it was perfect the minute I saw it. After we found the rings a week ago we went for lunch then I told her I had to get something and went back to the jewelry store and had the salesman put them away for me and that I would be back the next day to pay for them. When I went back I asked him to engrave the inside with I'm yours forever and always. He called yesterday and told me they're ready so I'm picking them up today. We wake up in the morning and I smirk at her when she notices that her hand is in her underwear.

"Umm what happened last night?"

"Well for the past four months you have been waging sexual torture on me. Every night you usually slip your hand up my shirt and touch my breasts causing me to ruin perfectly good underwear then I have to take a shower but last night you decided to touch yourself instead and when you came another pair of underwear went to an early grave."

"Oh sorry Jane."

"It's alright I bought several packages of underwear yesterday when I went out to run some errands. Speaking of which I have one I need to run today after we finish packing."

"Ok do you want me to go with you?"

"No because I'm getting a surprise for you and you can't see it until tomorrow."

"Umm that's sounds exciting."

"Good."

We get out of bed and she turns to me with a little smile on her face.

"Baby you know we can shower together."

"If we shower together we might be tempted to do more than wash each other?"

"Babe we have had several very heated make out sessions on the couch."

"I know and that's all we're going to do until we both have wedding bands on our fingers."

"You know waiting to get married is just as hard on me as it is on you."

"Maybe we should do something about that then."

"You just said nothing more than heavy make out sessions until we have rings on our fingers."

"Exactly my little genius so you think about that for the rest of the day and yes I will make sure I'm back in plenty of time for us to get to the airport for our flight."

"I know you will you seem very excited about this trip even though it's for a medical examiners convention."

"I have my reasons for being excited about it."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you to."

We take our showers then we have breakfast together. When we finish eating we go upstairs and pack for our trip.

"Ok I'm going to go take care of my errands so we won't miss our flight."

"Ok sweetheart I'll see you in a little while."

"Ok."

We kiss then I grab my keys off the hook by the door and go out to the car. It's June so the weather in Las Vegas is going to be hot while we're there. I go out and get in her car and I drive to the mall. I pick up the rings first then I go and find two dresses for us to wear to our wedding. I just hope she likes the dress I chose for her. I think she's going to look gorgeous in it. I hope she likes the one I chose for me to wear too. I don't wear dresses very often but I want to look nice for her on our wedding day. Finally I go into a shop I don't usually shop at my pajamas consist of underwear and T-shirts. But I want something special and sexy for our wedding night so I'm standing in Victoria Secret looking at all of the sexy underwear and trying to figure out what the hell I'm going to buy. A sales lady finally takes pity on me and comes over.

"You look like you need help."

"I do I'm getting married tomorrow and I want to wear something special for my wife on our wedding night."

"What's her favorite color on you?"

"She says blue and greens bring out my eyes."

"Then I think green would be perfect come with me and I'll help you find the perfect thing."

"Thank you."

I follow her around the store and suddenly she stops in front of a rack of silky nighties. She picks one up and holds it in front of me. It's gorgeous it's emerald green and has spaghetti straps and it will fall at mid-thigh showing off one of Maura's favorite things about me my long toned legs.

"This one should be perfect for your wedding night."

"I think so too."

"Great now let's get you something to wear under your wedding dress."

"Ok."

She helps me pick out a lacy white bra and panty set and I pay for everything and leave the mall. I drive back to the house and I pack the rings and underwear in my suitcase. Then I go into her closet and get the extra bag she uses when she packs dresses for trips and I put the dresses in it. Then I pack a pair of white heels for each of us in my suitcase. She comes into the room as I'm zipping it closed and putting the lock on it.

"Are you ready we have to leave in a few minutes?"

"Yes."

"What's in the garment bag?"

"It's part of your surprise for tomorrow."

"Ok."

I really hope she likes this surprise and doesn't get mad because I want to elope instead of having a big wedding with our family and friends. We can have a party and invite all of them later right now I just want to make her my wife. Of course Ma is probably going to kill me since I'm her only daughter and I'm going to get married without her being there but I will deal with that when we get back.

"I'm going to put everything in the car."

"Ok honey."

I grab both of our suitcases and the garment bag and take everything out to the car. I hang the bag in the backseat and put the suitcases in the trunk. Maura is sitting on the couch when I come back into the house.

"Baby you seem really nervous."

"I'm just hoping you like the surprise I have planned for you tomorrow."

"I'm sure I'm going to love the surprise you have for me tomorrow."

"Ok."

"You do know I have to go to the convention tomorrow right?"

"Yes but that in the morning and the afternoon the night belongs to me."

"You're right Jane the night belongs to you."

"Good now we better go or we're going to miss our flight."

"Ok."

I drive us to the airport and we check-in for our flight and after a while we board and it takes off. Five and a half hours later we land in Las Vegas and we get off the plane and get the bags. Then I rent us a car and we drive to the hotel. We're staying at the Mirage I pull into the front of the hotel and the valet opens our doors and gets the suitcases out of the trunk along with the garment bag. I hand one of them the keys then I take the bags and follow her into the hotel. We go up to the front desk and check-in. The nice man at the front desk hands us our key cards and we go up to our room.

"This is a nice room."

"Yeah it is."

I set the bags down and walk to the window we have a view of the strip and the volcano.

"Wow this view is awesome."

Maura comes over to me and looks out.

"The view is really nice."

"Do you want me to drive you to the MGM in the morning for the first day of your convention?"

"Yes honey that would be very nice."

"Ok."

"What are you going to do all day while I'm at the convention?"

"I'll probably do some sightseeing."

"Ok if you gamble please don't lose all of your money."

"I won't I promise."

We go and have a nice dinner then we go for a walk down the strip. We go into a few of the hotels and look around then we go back to our room and settle in for the night.

"Are you going to wear underwear to bed tonight?"

"Yes because if I don't your hand may wander where it shouldn't."

"Ok."

We take our showers then we put on our pajamas and get into the nice king sized bed. She snuggles up to me and I hold her close while we fall asleep. She manages to keep her hands to herself in her sleep and I don't wake up until the phone starts to ring with her wake up call. She kisses me and wakes me up.

"Umm good morning beautiful."

"Good morning did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did."

We get up and get dressed then we have breakfast and I drive her over to the MGM Grand for her convention. Then I come back to the hotel and look up marriage licenses in Las Vegas it's says I can fill out a preregistration form then we just have to present our confirmation number. Since I'm not sure what she's going to say when I spring this on her I decide not to do that we'll just fill out the paper work when we get there if we go. I really hope she says yes and agrees to marry me tonight. I get the rings out and look at them then I order some lunch and wait for the day to go by.

It's finally time for me to go pick her up my hands are shaking and my palms are sweaty. I wipe them on my jeans then I grab my key card and the car keys and head over to pick her up. I wait near the CSI Experience for her to come out. She comes out with a huge group of people ten minutes later.

"Hi."

"Hey I need to ask you something."

"Ok."

We walk over to a bench and sit down.

"Maura will you marry me tonight?"

"Yes Jane I would be honored to marry you tonight."

"You would?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go to the county clerk's office and get our marriage license."

"Ok."

"I'm really glad I made those plans earlier."

"You made plans for our wedding baby?"

"Yes I've actually been planning this since last week."

"You have?"

"Yes."

I take her hand and we walk out to the car and get in. I drive us to the clerk's office and we wait in line then we fill out the paperwork and he gives us our marriage license. Then we go back to the hotel so we can get ready for the appointment I made for us at the Little White Wedding Chapel.

Earlier while Maura was at the convention I arranged for us to be moved to the honeymoon suit. After we leave they're going to move our things to our new room. We get up to the room and I take my keycard and open the door. She goes inside and I follow letting the door clothes behind me.

"I'm guessing the surprise you have for me has to do with us getting married tonight?"

"Yes it does I did some shopping before we left for tonight."

"You did you don't like shopping."

"I enjoyed this shopping trip. I got us each a dress to wear tonight I hope you like the one I chose for you."

"I'm sure I'm going to love it."

I get the garment bag with the dresses in it then I get the two boxes of shoes. I open the bag and pull the bag with her dress in it out.

"This one is yours."

She takes it and I hand her the box of shoes that match the dress.

"Here are the shoes I bought to go with the dress."

She opens the bag looks at the dress and her eyes light up.

"This dress is beautiful."

"You really like it?"

"I love it."

"We better change then so we can go get married."

"Ok."

"You can see my dress when you come out after you change."

"Ok."

She kisses me and takes her dress and shoes into the bathroom.

As soon as she closes the door I take a deep breath then I take my clothes off. I put on the white lacy panties and bra then I step into my dress and pull it up. It a white satin dress with spaghetti straps. I look in the mirror then I sit down on the bed and put on a pair of stockings and the shoes I bought to go with my dress. She comes out of the bedroom after several minutes and when I see her in her dress my heart starts to pound and my palms start to sweat just like they did the first time she talked to me.

"Wow Maura you look amazing."

"So do you you're so beautiful."

I start to blush and look down at the floor.

"Thank you."

I have the rings but she doesn't get to see them until we get to the chapel.

"What is the other surprise you got for me?"

"You'll get to see that at the wedding chapel."

"Ok."

The phone in the room rings and I pick it up.

"The limo is here to take you to the chapel."

"Thank you."

I hang up look at her and smile.

"Our ride is here."

"Umm great I can't wait for you to be my wife."

"I can't wait either."

We leave and go down to the lobby I pick up the cardkey for our new room then we go and get into the limo. The driver takes us to the chapel and we get out and I take her hand and we go inside. I take the ring box out of my purse and turn to her.

"Are you ready to see your other surprise?"

"Yes."

I open the box and show her the rings.

"Jane these are the rings that we picked out."

"I know I went back and bought them and I had them engraved."

I take one out and hand it to her she looks inside and reads the inscription.

"I'm yours forever and always."

"I love it."

"I'm glad. I made us an appointment to get married so we just have to wait for them to call us."

"Ok."

After twenty minutes it's time for us to get married.

I know I should but I barely remember saying my vows I was just so happy to finally be marrying her that it's all a blur. The only part I remember is when he pronounced us married and told me I could kiss her. We decided that our married name is going to be both of our last names hyphenated. So her new name is Dr. Maura Isles-Rizzoli and my name is now Jane Isles- Rizzoli and that is perfect to me. We leave the chapel and go to a special dinner I arranged at one of the restaurants at the Mandalay Bay hotel. They take us to a private table in the back of the restaurant and we sit down.

"Jane this is perfect."

"Thank you."

"You're not wearing your regular underwear under that dress are you?"

"No and when we get back to the hotel you can see what I'm wearing then I have something else I'm going to change into just for our wedding night."

"Umm I'm looking forward to that."

They bring us some champagne then we order our dinner. I'm having grilled seabass and she's having the grilled red snapper.

"Maura I'm a little nervous about tonight."

"I know you are but I promise our wedding night is going to be perfect."

"I know it will be but before we get to that we need to go back to the hotel and change because we are going to go dancing at Toby Keith's Bar and Grill at Harrah's."

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

"I hope it's going to be fun."

The waitress brings out dinner and we start to eat and that's when I notice my hand is shaking.

"Honey you're really nervous about tonight aren't you."

"Yes the last time I was this nervous about having sex was the night I lost my virginity."

"Well tonight is a little like losing your virginity again you've never been with a woman before."

"I know but let's hope it's not too much like that because when I lost my virginity it really sucked. It was awkward and it didn't feel very good."

"I promise tonight is not going to be awkward and it's going to feel really good."

"I know it is."

"Even though we haven't had sex yet I know that we're very sexually compatible."

I smile at her then I ask.

"How do you know that?"

"Well if you weren't sexually attracted to me then you wouldn't have had to replace all of your underwear when I touched you when I was sleeping and you definitely wouldn't have needed to change them when you watched me touch myself in my sleep."

My mouth has suddenly gotten very dry so I pick up my water glass and take a large drink.

"Are you alright Jane?"

"I'm fine and you're right."

"Thank you."

We finish our dinner then they bring us a piece of chocolate cake and we share it. Then I pay the check and we leave the restaurant and go back to the hotel. I keep my hand on her lower back as we walk to the elevator. When we get in I push the button for our new floor.

"Babe you pushed the button for the wrong floor."

I smile at her.

"No I didn't we changed rooms."

"How did we change rooms we weren't here?"

"They moved our stuff for us while we were getting married."

"That was nice of them."

"Yes it was."

The doors open and we get off the elevator and walk down the hall to our new room.

"I had them upgrade us to the honeymoon suit."

"This is great."

"Here you take the keycard."

She takes the keycard from me and I scoop her up into my arms.

"Whoa."

"You alright?"

"Yes you just surprised me."

"Ok."

She unlocks the door and I carry her into the room and over to the bed. I set her down gently then I lean down and kiss her. After several minutes we pull back when we both need air.

"Wow that was some kiss."

"Yeah it was."

"Jane since you carried me in here I get to carry you into the house when we get home."

"Ok will you tell my mom that we got married without her too?"

"No we get to tell her that together."

"Ok can I dress you for our night out?"

"Umm I think I would like that."

"Good."

I walk over to her suitcase open it and get out a pair of jeans and a green silk blouse that I know will make her eyes look amazing. I bring them over to her and she stands up. I unzip her dress slowly take it off her and lie it on the bed. She steps into the jeans and I pull them up button and zip them. Then I slip the blouse on her and button it up.

"You look so hot right now."

"Thank you now it's my turn to dress you."

"Ok."

She walks over to my suitcase opens it and gets out a blue and green checkered button up shirt and a pair of jeans. She comes back over to me and sets them on the bed.

"Ok let's see what you're wearing under this dress Jane."

"Ok."

She slowly unzips my dress and slips it off me.

"Ooo I love the bra and panties."

I can feel my cheeks turn red.

"You're blushing again Jane."

"I know."

She lies my dress down and picks up my jeans. I step into them and she pulls them up buttons and zips them.

"Jane where did you buy the bra and panties you're wearing?"

"I went to the Victoria Secret in the mall and I even let the sales lady help me pick these out and the surprise I'm going to wear for you when we come back here tonight."

"You bought something special to wear tonight?"

"Yes I want tonight to be really special for both of us."

"Tonight's going to be perfect."

"I know it is because I'm going to be with you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She puts my shirt on and buttons it up. Then she puts on her black heels and I put on a pair of black flats.

"Are you ready to go to the bar now?"

"Yes."

We leave the suit and go down to the car and I drive us to Harrah's. We go into the bar and I order us some drinks. We sit and listen to the music for a while and drink our drinks. When we finish them we get up and dance for a little while.

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

I drive us back to the hotel. We go back up to our room and I'm suddenly very nervous again.

"You wait here and I'm going to go change into that surprise I have."

"Sounds good."

I get the bag out of my suitcase then I go into the bathroom and close the door behind me.

I take a few calming breaths then I take off my clothes and slip the green silk nightie over my head. I love the way the material feels against my skin. I take a couple more deep breaths and I come out of the bathroom. When she hears the door open she turns her head and looks over at the door. Her eyes get wide and she smiles at me.

"Wow Jane you're so sexy and that green color really brings out your eyes."

"That's why I picked this color."

"You look amazing and very nervous come over here."

I walk over to the bed and sit down next to her.

"Baby we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to. I really really want to."

"Ok if you want I can make love to you first."

"I think I would like that."

"Will it make you less nervous?"

"I think so."

"I'm nervous too I have only been with one other woman and technically it wasn't a woman it was a girl in boarding school so this is new for me too."

"It is?"

"Yes we're doing this together ok."

I take off her clothes and she slips the nightie straps down my arms and it pools at my feet. I step out of it then

I get in bed and she climbs in after me. I really just want to feel her hands on my body right now.

"Do you want me to touch you Jane?"

"God yes."

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Yes."

"Jane have you had dreams about making love to me?"

"Yes."

"Do you get aroused when you have these dreams?"

"Yes."

"Do you touch yourself the way you touch me in the dreams when you have them?"

"Yes."

"Good when it's your turn just do what you do in the dreams and I know you're going to make me feel good."

"Ok are you going to touch me now because I really want you to touch me now?"

"Yes I'm going to touch you now then I'm going to taste you because I've been wanting to know what you taste like for a long time now."

I let out a loud moan and feel a fresh flood of wetness coat my inner thighs.

"Are you getting wet for me?"

"Yes really wet."

"Umm that's what I like to hear baby. Give me your hand for a minute."

I hold my hand out and she puts it between her legs and I feel how wet and hot she is too. That makes me moan again.

"OH GOD!"

"See you've got me very aroused baby and you haven't even touched me yet."

This time I let out a little whimper. She lets go of my and then she starts to kiss my neck. She finds my pulse point and I feel her start to suck.

"OH YES!"

After several minutes she stops sucking and I know she's marked me but it's my turn next and we'll have matching marks. She kisses down my body and starts to place feather light kisses across my chest and she runs her hands over my abs.

"I love touching you Jane."

"I love when you touch me."

The way she's building me up it's not going to take much for her to make me cum. She takes my nipple into her mouth and starts to suck.

"Oh yes!"

When she hears me say that she starts to suck a little harder. Then she releases it with a pop and takes the other one in her mouth. She starts to suck then she flicks her tongue over the tip and something that has never happened before happens. I cum saying her name.

"Maura."

"Did you just?"

"Yeah that's never happened from someone just doing that."

"Hmm well let's see if I can make you did that again. This time my goal is bigger."

"Umm bigger is good."

"Especially in this case."

She moves down my body placing kisses along the way then she settles between my legs. She blows gently over my heated wet center and I buck up off the bed.

"Shit!"

She giggles puts her hands on my hips and lowers me back down.

"Now now we can't have you falling off the bed."

"Please I need you."

"Ok."

She runs one finger around my opening then she runs it through my swollen wet folds. I try to buck up against her but she has her hand on my lower abdomen.

"Umm please."

She runs her finger around my engorged bundles of nerves.

"Maura please."

"Tell me what you need."

"You."

"I'm right here."

"Maur."

"If you want me to make love to you tell me what you want and need."

"I want your mouth on me and your fingers inside me."

"See that wasn't so hard was it?"

She lowers her head between my legs then I feel her lips wrap around my clit and she starts to suck.

"OH YES!"

Then she enters me with two fingers and starts to pump them in and out slowly.

"YES, YES, YES!"

She runs her tongue around my clit several times then she flicks it over the tip before she starts to suck again.

"OH GOD!"

She increases the tempo of her thrusts then she finds that spongy spot on my front wall and starts to curve her fingers to hit it.

"More please!"

She releases my clit and looks at me.

"Are you sure Jane?"

"Yes."

She adds a third finger and takes my clit back into her mouth. I can feel my orgasm building fast and it's not going to take much more for me to cum hard. She keeps hitting that special spot inside me with her fingers then she flicks her tongue over my clit again and I cum hard screaming her name.

"MAURA!"

She keeps moving her fingers in and out of me until she feels the last tremor of my orgasm leave my body.

Then she gently licks me clean and presses one last kiss to my clit before moving up my body and kissing me deeply on the lips.

"Maur that felt amazing."

She smiles at me and starts to trace hearts on my abs.

"I love you Jane and I'm glad your first time with a woman was special."

"I'm glad my first time was special and I'm glad it was with you."

"So am I."

"Give me a minute then it's my turn to make you scream my name."

"Umm I'm looking forward to that."

I catch my breath and before she knows what's happening I'm on top of her and kissing her. When we both need air I pull back and smile at her.

"I will never get tired of kissing you."

"I won't ever get tired of kissing you either."

I start to kiss her neck and she starts to make this soft moaning noise. I find her pulse point and start to suck. After a few minutes I pull back and see the nice deep purple mark on her neck and I smile.

"You marked me didn't you?"

"Umm yes but you marked me first."

"I know."

I start to place kisses across her chest then I take one of her nipples in my mouth and start to suck I also run my tongue around her nipple and she arches off the bed and pushes her breast farther into my mouth.

"OH GOD!"

After a few minutes I release her nipple with a pop and move to the other one. I take it into my mouth and start to suck then I palm the other breast and roll her nipple between my fingers.

"SHIT!"

I'm trying to get the same response from her that she got from me. After a few more minutes I scrape my teeth over her hardened nipple and she cums gently.

"Oh yes."

"I made you cum didn't I?"

"Yes and that has never happened with anyone else."

"You've never cum from only stimulation of your nipples?"

"No."

I smile and kiss her again.

"I need you to make love to me."

I slowly start to kiss down her body and I place several across her flat stomach then I settle between her legs and I smile at what I find.

"You're so wet."

"Only for you."

She teased me a little and now it's my turn. I lower my head and quickly swipe my tongue through the abundance of wetness pooled there.

"OH!"

Then I look into her eyes.

"Please Jane don't tease me."

"You teased me a little so I'm going to tease you a little."

I slip one finger inside her and move it in and out a couple times but I know I'm not giving her what she needs yet. I want to hear her says something she will only say if I frustrate her.

"Please."

"Please what?"

I wiggle my finger inside her and I find that spot inside that she found in me and I start to rub it.

"JESUS JANE PLEASE!"

I move my finger in and out some more then she finally says it.

"FUCK JANE PLEASE!"

I got her to swear now I will make love to her. I lower my head again and run my tongue through her wet swollen folds then I take her throbbing bundle of nerves into my mouth and start to suck and she bucks against me.

"DON'T STOP!"

I slip another finger inside her and start to move them in and out making sure to hit that spot on her front wall each time. She bucks against me some more and I place my hand on her stomach to hold her still.

"MORE!"

I add another finger and I start to swirl my tongue around her clit and it only takes a couple more thrusts of my fingers and swirling my tongue just the right way for her to cum hard around my fingers. Her inner muscles clamp down stopping my motions. I continue to lick her collecting everything flowing from her until she's clean. When her muscles relax I gently slip my fingers out of her.

She looks up at me and I slip my fingers in my mouth and slowly lick them clean causing her to moan loudly. Then I move back up her and kiss her passionately.

"Wow baby that was amazing you rocked my world."

"I did?" "Yes and I can't wait until you do it again."

"I have a feeling if I do it again right now I'd make you pass out."

"Try it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes my body is very sensitive still so it shouldn't take you long to give me another mind blowing orgasm."

"I gave you a mind blowing orgasm?"

"Umm yes."

"Ok this time I want to hear you though."

"Sorry I'm usually quiet when I cum."

"I have a feeling I can make you scream."

"Then do it."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes."

"You know I can't resist a challenge."

"Umm good you'll either make me cum screaming or you'll make me pass out or both."

"Umm I like the sound of that."

"So do I."

I move down her body settle between her legs and lower my head. I lick my lips then I run my tongue around her opening before I plunge it inside as far as I can.

"OH GOD!"

I move my tongue in and out of her several times then I run my tongue up her slit and swirl it around her clit before flicking it over the tip.

"FUCK!"

I smile against her and start to suck harder as I slip three fingers easily inside her. She bucks up off the bed and I lower her back down. I start to pump my fingers in and out of her harder and faster than I did the first time. I find that spongy spot on her front wall and starts to rub my fingers against it. I swirl my tongue around her clit a few more time and I can feel her inner muscles start to grab at my fingers and I know she's getting close.

I start to roll one of her nipples between my fingers then I pinch slightly and she cums hard.

"JANE!"

Her inner muscles are holding my fingers in a vice grip so I can't move them. I gently lick her clean then I look up at her and see that her eyes are closed and I realize not only did I make her scream my name but I also made her pass out. I get a cocky little grin on my face as I gaze at her. Her muscles finally relax and I slip my fingers out of her and move up her body.

I kiss her gently on the lips then I take her in my arms and cradle her head against my chest. After a few minutes her eyes slowly flutter open and I still have that cocky grin on my face.

"What happened?"

"I made you pass out."

"Wow that's never happened before and I've never screamed anyone's name during sex before."

"That must mean I made you feel really good."

"You made me feel great Jane and very sleepy."

"Umm I did good."

"Yes you did great. I love you so much."

"I love you too why don't we snuggle and sleep."

"Umm sounds good you wore me out."

I kiss her again then we lie down and I wrap my arms around her and hold her close. She puts her head on my shoulder and soon we're both sound asleep.

The week goes by way to fast and on Sunday we fly home and it's time to tell Ma and Frankie that we got married.

The plane lands at eight and we take the shuttle to the parking garage and I put our bags in the trunk then I drive us home and park in the driveway.

"Do you think Ma is going to be mad?"

"No she's going to be happy for us. She might be a little disappointed that she wasn't there."

"Ok we do have a video of the wedding and the pictures."

"That's right they can watch the video."

We get out and I grab everything out of the trunk then we go into the house and I take out luggage upstairs. Then I come back down to the living room where Ma and Frankie are sitting with Maura. I sit down on the couch next to her and look over at Ma and Frankie.

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah Ma we need to tell you guys something."

"Is everything alright Jane?"

"Everything is perfect Ma while we were in Vegas Maura and I got married. Are you mad?"

"No Jane I'm not mad I'm glad you're married it took you so long to tell Maura that you loved her that I'm glad you didn't wait a long time to get married."

"Thanks Ma we have a video of the wedding if you want to watch it."

"I would love that."

"Congratulations guys."

"Thanks bro."

"Thank you Frankie."

We watch the video and by then end Ma is crying so I give her a tissue and she wipes her eyes. Then I pick the bags I brought down with me up.

"We got you guys something."

I hand one bag to Frankie and the other one to Ma. He opens his first.

"An M&M's coffee mug with my name on it cool thanks guys."

"You're welcome."

"You're welcome."

Ma opens her next and takes out the large stuffed Green M&M we got for her.

"Oh it's a stuffed Green M&M I love it thank you guys."

"I know how much you love the Green one because she's so sassy in the commercials."

"I'm glad you like her."

"Did you guys buy anything for each other?"

"Yes I got Maura a shark coffee mug from the Shark Reef and an M&M T-shirt that she's promised to wear to work on Tuesday after we wash it."

"I got her a shark shirt and she's going to wear it to work on Tuesday and a M&M keychain with her name on it."

They stay for an hour then they leave and we go upstairs. She goes into the bathroom and after a few minutes she calls me. I go into the bathroom and find that she's filled the tub with hot water and lavender bubble bath and she has lit candles and put them around the tub. We take off our clothes and climb into the tub. We relax in the hot water for a while then we wash each other and get out. We dry off get in bed and make love then we fall asleep in each other's arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
